edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag Yer Ed
"Tag Yer Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 1 and the 12th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy try to make Edd tougher through hard manual workouts. Plot The Eds start off the day by eating the favorite cereal of the cul-de-sac – Chunky Puffs, but Ed's milk happens to be chunky. The Eds visit Rolf's shed and try to get milk from Beatrice, Rolf's cow. Edd tells Eddy and Ed that they have to milk a cow by its utter, and this method of milk extraction is too unappealing for them, so they decide to eat to cope with the lack of good milk and eat Chunky Puffs without milk. Out of the blue, Kevin asks Edd to throw a football back to him, but Edd's too weak even to simply toss the ball back. Kevin and Rolf make fun of Edd. Eddy decides to train him with physical exercise. When Edd fails at punching the punching bag, running on the treadmill, and lifting weights, Eddy considers other methods of training him. He sets up a match between Edd and Plank. First, Plank falls on Edd's food and Edd jumps around in pain. Then Edd slips on Plank and Plank gets thrown against the strings but bounces off the strings hitting Edd in the head. Then Eddy grabs Plank and puts Plank in Edd's arms. Edd desperately throws Plank. Then Eddy puts Edd on top of Plank for 3 seconds. So Edd wins the fight. But then the Kankers show up and Eddy sets up a tag-team wrestling match between the two teams,The Erupting Ed's and The Kankers. Eventually The Kankers beat The Eds in a pain striking way. But it's even more embarrassing for The Eds because everybody watched The Eds lose the fight! Memorable Quotes *'Edd': at all happy with Eddy's vigorous training regime "But Eddy, muscle expanditure can lead to unsightly stretch marks." Eddy: "Your brain's the only thing with stretch marks." ---- *'Eddy': "I love Chunky Puffs." chunky milk falls out of the carton "I hate chunky milk!" ---- *'Edd': "I'm not sure this is legal." Eddy: "Sure it is! Cows are public property, like trees. So, how's it work?" Ed: "Uh, Rolf did some stuff and milk came out." ---- *'Edd': "Your techniques are incorrect, Eddy. To extract milk from a cow, you must use it's udder." three of them stare at the cow's udder Eddy: "I ain't touching that." away Ed: "You first, Double D." Edd: "Oh, look. My shoe's untied." away Ed: "Mine, too!" away ---- *'Jonny': "Aw, Plank. You really let yourself go! No more sweets for you!" ---- *'Ed': "Take me to your leader!" the Kankers Eddy: "Give 'em the Burr-Head Bump, Ed!" Ed: "I can't Eddy, my mom says I can't fight girls!" ---- *'Eddy': "Get angry!" Edd: to get angry "Ow, that gives me a headache, Eddy." Eddy: "Well then, you should sit and rest." sits Edd on Plank "Ha ha! 1, 2, 3, and the winner is The Masked Mumbler! If there was a crowd, they'd be goin' wild." ---- *'Jonny': "You guys think you're so smart, you guys are just a bunch of phonies." Eddy: "Plank lost fair and square. Ha-ha-ha! get it? Square? Plank?" Jonny: "Cheaters!" Double D's shin and walks away Edd: "YOWCH!" ---- *'Lee': defeating the Eds "Wrestling the Eds sure is fun." Marie: her belly "I'm hungry." Trivia/Goofs * When Ed asks what a purple nurple is and Edd responds that it has something to do with the stroodle filling, Ed says, "Cool!", but his mouth doesn't move. *When Rolf says "I love this music, it is so shiny", his teeth are white and in the next shot they change back to green. *Edd seems to have a problem lifting Plank in this episode while in other episodes, like "Gimme Gimme Never Ed", he can hold him as regularly as anyone else can. *During the fight, when Marie and May threw Lee Kanker onto Eddy there were no ropes around the ring. *There's a game based on this episode on the Cartoon Network site named Clash of the Idiots. *The Masked Mumbler's stall will return in "It Came From Outer Ed". Gallery File:Ed in cow nose.jpg|Ed trying to milk the cow. Image:Eddep12.jpg|That has got to hurt! File:The_Masked_Mumbler.jpg|FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! EruptEds.png|The Erupting Eds! Masked-Mumblers-trailer.jpg|The Masked Mumblers "trailer". Chunky milk.png|It's The evil CHUNKY MILK! Football.png|OH! That is just plain nasty. Chunky.png|The Chunky Puffs. Treadmill.png|This was the treadmill that Edd used in this episode. Edd on the treadmill.png|Edd on the treadmill. He seems to be struggling. Well what else would you expect? See Also *The Masked Mumbler *Erupting Eds Video mWQQaEMZTOk Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with scams null Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams Category:Episodes where Alter-egos appeared